The purpose of this pilot study is to collect data to determine whether glycemic control can be achieved at least as effectively with an insulin regimen involving pre-meal inhaled insulin plus a single bedtime Ultralente injection as with a conventional subcutaneous insulin regimen involving 2-3 injections per day.